voice_over_and_voice_actingfandomcom-20200216-history
Erica Schroeder
Erica Schroeder (born Erica D. Schroeder on April 27, 1975 in Albany, New York, United States) is an American voice actress who resides in New York City, New York. Schroeder previously worked for NYAV Post,4Licensing Corporation(formerly called 4Kids Entertainment, Central Park Media and now she currently works at DuArt Film and Video. \ Faragonda-icon.png|Ms.Faragonda (season 7-) in Winx Club (2016) (DuArt Film and Video). Daphnes7.png|Daphne in Winx Club (2004-2016) (season 1-3;4Kids dub), (Season 7-present;DuArt dub). Sophie-icon.png|Sophie in|World of Winx (2016-2017). Squonk-icon.png|Sqounk in Winx Club (2016) (season 7) (DuArt dub). Piff-icon (1).png|Piff in Winx Club (2005-2015) (season 2;4Kids dub), (Season 7-present;DuArt). Critty.png|Critty (season 7) in Winx Club (2016) (DuArt dub) Liss.jpg|Liss in Winx Club (2004) (4Kids dub). Icy-icon.png|Icy in (season 7-) Winx Club (2016) (DuArt dub) Yakobetta.jpg|Yakobetta in Winx Club (2004) (4Kids dub). Lorelei-icon.png|Lorelei in World of Winx (2016) Maya.jpg|Maia in Winx Club (2007) (4Kids dub). Ayukawa.jpg|Ayukawa. CathyKate.jpg|Cathy Catherine. Dark_Magician_Girl_(character).jpg|Dark Magician Girl. Mrs._Todoroki.jpg|Mrs. Francis. Akiza_Izinski.png|Akiza Izinski. Melissa000.png|Melissa Trail. Camula.jpg|Camula. John.jpg|John. Rally_Dawson.jpg|Riley Akaba. Grandma_Zora.jpg|Zora. Ray.png|Ray Akaba. Kenny_HD.png. Calista_Hoenn.jpg|Calista. DP093.png|Woman MaiKujaku.png|Mai Juliet.png|Juliet Rhonda.png Savannah.jpg Princess_Salvia.png Malin_M15.png Kylie.png Nicole.png Martha.png QueenRin.png Morana.png Ms_Chandler.png Paris.jpg Ilene.png Bianca_anime.png Grace_Kalos.png XY_Lady.png Keith_Hoenn.png Ash_Leavanny.png Paul_Froslass.png 785Tapu_Koko.png Alain_Unfezant.png Ash_Unfezant.png Meloetta_Aria_Forme_anime.png Jessie_Wobbuffet.png Nini_Gothita.png 698Amaura.png 162Furret.png 741Oricorio.png 741Oricorio.png 605Elgyem.png Amelia_Espeon.png Ash_Unfezant.png Katharine_Mandibuzz.png Skyla_Unfezant.png Doyle_Solosis.jpg Serena_Sylveon.png Valerie_Sylveon.png Regal-academy-episode-9-attack-of-the-shortbread-witch.jpg Astoria_Profile.png Voice Acting Schroeder's first voice roles included Daphne, Piff, Maya, Galatea, Liss and Yakobetta in Winx Club in the 4Kids dub, Erica voiced Nenè in Sissi: The Young Empress, In the DuArt dub of Winx Club you can her lastest voice performances as Headmistress Faragonda, Piff, Squonk, Daphne and Critty, You'll be able to hear her voice in the eighth season of Winx Club when it premieres at the beginning of 2019. Filmography 'Animation Voice Work' Animation - Dubbing *'Winx Club (2004-2007) ' **'Piff' **'Daphne' ** Liss ** Yakobetta **Maia (4kids dub) *'World of Winx (2016-2017)' **''Sophie''' **Lorelei *'Regal Academy (2016)' ** Astoria Rapunzel **'Violet Ogre' **The Shortbread Witch *'Winx Club (2015-2019)' ** Daphne ** Headmistress Faragonda **Icy ** Sqounk **Piff ** Critty (DuArt dub) *'Sissi: The Young Empress (2015-2018)' ** Nenè 'Anime Voice Work' Anime - Dubbing *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011-2014) **'Cathy Katherine' *Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors (2010-2011) **'Rhonda' ** Kenny *Pokémon; Advanced (2003-2004) **'Nicole' *Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004-2005) ** Juliet *[[ OVA - dubbing *Outlanders (2006) - Momo Trivia *Erica reprised her roles such as Daphne and Piff, Schroeder is now the new voice actress of Headmistress Faragonda and she also voices Critty and Sqounk in season 7 of Winx in the DuArt version, she voiced Daphne, Galatea, Piff and various others such as Maya, Liss and Yakobetta in the 4kids version of Winx Club *Schroeder voices Lorelei and Sophie in World of Winx (2016-2017) *Schroeder voices Mai Valentine in Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links, Ms. Francis and Cathy Catherine in Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, Akiza Izinski in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time she also provides the voices of John, Rally Dawson and Zora in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, Schroeder's voice can be heard in the Pokémon anime series as well as the following characters Rhonda and Kenny in Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors and Juliet in Pokémon: Advanced Challenge VA Titles *VA titles on this wiki: (35) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (27) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-present. Dubbing Studios *DuArt Film and Video *4Kids Entertainment *NYAV Post *Central Park Media *TAJ Productions *ADV Films Category:American Voice Actors